The present study is designed to assess the role of a new drug, famciclovir, in suppression of herpes and to determine the natural history of the disease. There will be four patient groups, three of which will receive the study drug and one group willl receive placebo. Patients will take the study drug daily for one year and will be seen in the clinic at monthly intervals. It is estimated that 40 patients will participate in this study. Each patient will be seen in the clinic 12 times per year. A total of 480 outpatient visits.